Saisho - the first
by izumi chieko
Summary: Bagi Hinata, Sasuke selalu menjadi pengalaman pertama baginya.


Disclaim : Sasuhina belongs to Masashi

[Saisho]

Bagi Hinata, Sasuke selalu menjadi pengalaman pertamanya.

Terlahir dalam lingkungan keluarga yang berbeda membuat Hinata tak banyak mengenal sisi lain dunia selain kaligrafi dan tumpukan buku sejarah yang dijejalkan ayahnya. Didikan sang ayah secara otomatis membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang tertutup. Kalau kita mengkategorikan mereka yang hanya sekedar menyapanya tidak bisa disebut teman, maka Hinata tidak punya satupun. Namun ada satu anak kecil yang begitu keras kepala mengajaknya bermain saat itu, tidak perduli berapa kalipun Hinata menolak, dia akan mengekorinya kemanapun. Hingga akhirnya Hinata menyerah, dan Sasuke menjadi teman pertamanya.

Masih juga Sasuke, yang pertama kali membuatnya merasa bahagia mempunyai seseorang yang bisa dijadikan tempat berbagi segala hal.

Dan berawal dari pertemanan itu, naik ke tahap persahabatan, sampai akhirnya mereka terikat pada suatu komitmen yang tak pernah Hinata bayangkan sebelumnya. Semuanya berawal dari ketidaksengajaan, namun berakhir dengan pengungkapan yang lama tersembunyi di masing-masing hati.

Hinata tidak mengerti bagaimana mengungkapkan, baik itu lisan ataupun perhatiannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke yang dengan mudahnya mencurahkan semua perasaannya pada Hinata. Sebelum mereka terikat pada sesuatu yang disebutnya komitmen, Hinata merasa Sasuke sudah lebih dari cukup menghujaninya dengan berbagai macam bentuk perhatian.

Hidup bertahun-tahun bersama Sasuke tidak menghilangkan keluguan yang sepertinya sudah menjadi sifat alamiahnya. Sementara Sasuke tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang begitu supel, keren, populer, tipe laki-laki yang akan bergonta-ganti perempuan setiap bulannya.

Mereka melanjutkan bersekolah di Universitas yang sama. Meski keduanya berasal dari keluarga berkecukupan, namun mengingat Konoha termasuk kota dengan biaya hidup yang tidak murah membuat mereka memutuskan untuk menyewa apartemen bersama. Dan dari situ, Hinata menyadari bahwa gaya hidupnya dengan Sasuke jauh berbeda.

Sebelum komitmen itu mereka ciptakan, Sasuke yang sekarang ada di tahun ke-tiganya kuliah sering membawa perempuan ke apartemen mereka. Sementara di usianya yang sekarang, Hinata tidak pernah sekalipun menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Selain karena memang ia tak banyak berinteraksi dengan orang, kalau Hinata mampu menyadarinya dari awal, sudah jelas itu semua karena dia mencintai Sasuke.

Pernah sekali, tanpa disengaja Hinata mendapati Sasuke dan pacar barunya sedang melakukan hal-hal yang tak seharusnya ia lihat. Salahkan mereka yang malah melakukan 'kegiatan privasinya' itu di sofa. Sayang, Sasuke tidak mengasihani sahabat lugunya itu dengan segera menyadari keberadaanya. Bukannya pergi, tubuh Hinata malah merosot tak berdaya. Ia menutupi telinganya dari desahan perempuan yang menggerakan tubuhnya di atas pangkuan Sasuke. Namun yang paling ingin ia tepis adalah suara erangan Sasuke sendiri. Hinata hanya pernah melihat hal seperti itu di laptop milik Sasuke, itupun lagi-lagi karena ketidaksengajaan. Tapi melihatnya secara langsung seperti ini sungguh membuatnya lemas. Terlebih, Sasuke sendiri yang melakukannya.

Sasuke memperlihatkan padanya berbagai macam hal, dari sisi yang baik maupun buruk. Mungkin yang satu ini termasuk pengalaman yang paling menyakitkan untuk Hinata. Namun siapa sangka, di hari yang sama Hinata juga mendapatkan hati Sasuke yang ia pikir tak pernah dimilikinya.

".. you're just too precious, and I'm afraid this love will hurt you instead."

Dari banyak pengungkapan Sasuke hari itu, yang paling Hinata ingat hanya kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan dengan suara yang begitu rendah. Hinata menyadarinya, bahwa Sasuke hanya laki-laki biasa yang memiliki tensi seksual, terlebih di usianya yang masih muda. Dan karena itu, Sasuke memilih untuk menjadi tukang gonta-ganti perempuan (yang, tentu saja, ia tiduri) daripada menyentuh Hinata yang berperan sebagai alasan dari segala tensi seksualnya. Meski itu bukan hal baik—meniduri banyak perempuan (tanpa ada paksaan sekalipun) seperti itu—Hinata ingin berterimakasih padanya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal tensi seksual, Hinata sering mengerutkan keningnya sendiri dan menganggap dirinya tidak normal. Pasalnya, yang ada dalam kepalanya hanya kaligrafi dan bagaimana ia bisa sukses dalam bidang tersebut sesuai keinginan ayahnya dari dulu. Dan Hinata yakin Sasuke mengerti betul tentang yang satu itu. Namun Hinata tetaplah Hinata, dia hanya seorang gadis lugu yang menyimpan perasaan untuk sahabatnya yang populer.

Maka ketika komitmen itu mereka jalani, Hinata berpikir kalau ini hanya bentuk perpanjangan dari persahabatan yang ia punya.

Mungkin sekarang Hinata sudah terbiasa dengan pelukan dan kecupan yang sering Sasuke berikan untuknya semenjak mereka berkomitmen. Namun sekali lagi, dia hanyalah seorang gadis polos yang tidak tahu harus bertindak seperti apa ketika di suatu hari Sasuke mengambil langkah maju dalam hubungan mereka. Tubuhnya yang awalnya tenang dalam pelukan Sasuke berubah kaku ketika dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke mendorongnya ke tempat tidur. Mengurungnya dalam rengkuhan tubuh hangat, dan mengunci keterkejutannya dalam sebuah ciuman.

Iris gelap sekelam malam itu meredup, dalam sekejap Hinata mengerti bahwa hari ini, Sasuke akan memberinya pengalaman pertama yang lain.

Seiring waktu berjalan, di tengah sunyinya malam bersalju kala itu, Hianata hanya mampu meremat tangan Sasuke yang senantiasa menggenggam jari tangannya sedemikian rupa. Suara-suara yang tak mampu ditahannya terdengar seiring rasa panik, bingung, dan sedikit sakit itu makin lama makin menyeruak memenuhi pikiran dan raganya. Hingga akhirnya semua perasaan itu membuncah bersamaan dengan dorongan kuat di bawah tubuhnya. Membuatnya tak mampu merespon apapun selain menjerit, meneriakkan nama Sasuke yang berubah panik di atas tubuhnya.

"… rry,"

Hinaya membuka matanya dan melihat Sasuke yang sedari tadi menyimpan wajah di perpotongan lehernya mendongak dan menjauh. Refleks Hinata menariknya supaya ia tidak pergi.

"Sorry.. I'm sorry, Hinata. Does it hurt?"

Hinata lagi-lagi terpaku. Mulutnya terbuka namun tak ada satupun kalimat yang keluar, otaknya tak mampu memproses kata demi kata yang ingin dia ucapkan. Perhatiannya tertuju pada setiap raut wajah Sasuke yang tak pernah dilihatnya. Bagaimana nafasnya tersenggal setiap kali ia berusaha bicara, bagaimana keningnya dipenuhi titik-titik keringat yang mengalir membingkai wajah dan membuat rambutnya lembab. Seperti inikah Sasuke ketika dia bersama perempuan-perempuan yang sering Hinata lihat keluar masuk apartemennya? Kalau iya, mulai sekarang Hinata tak ingin berbagi pemandangan seperti ini dengan siapapun lagi. Satu tangannya yang terkulai naik menghapus lelehan keringat di wajah Sasuke, dan satu-satunya kalimat yang bisa ia pikirkan saat itu terucap.

"Sasu-.. Am I—nggh—good?"

Ah, Hinata sudah merekam wajah merah malu itu dengan sempurna di otaknya. Setelah ini, Hinata bisa mengulangnya kapanpun ia mau.

Erangan, "Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu? Aku menunggu bertahun-tahun untuk ini."

Dalam keadaan normal, mungkin Hinata akan memukul kepala Sasuke atas jawabannya barusan. Namun karena otak dan tubuhnya sudah tak sinkron, Hinata malah menopang tubuhnya dengan sebelah siku, menarik tengkuk Sasuke dan membisikkan kalimat pendek dengan susah payah dan mencium bibirnya.

"Sasuke.. suki,"

Sasuke mengerang dalam ciumannya, dia mendorong kembali tubuh Hinata ke tempat tidur dan membuat gadis indigo itu memekik karena gerakan tersebut membuat tubuhnya meremang. Sasuke melepasnya dan tersenyum lembut, balik berbisik membuat Hinata pusing.

"Love you, Hime.."

Sasuke sering menunjukkan raut wajah bahagia di depan Hinata, namun yang satu ini berbeda, dan Hinata menyukai. Bagaimana senyum itu mampu mengalahkan rasa sakit yang diterima tubuhnya. Hinata kembali merasakan Sasuke yang menyimpan wajah di perpotongan leher dan bahunya, menjilat cairan asin di permukaan kulit pucatnya, mengecup ringan telinganya dan kembali menggeram rendah disana.

"Maaf, Hinata." Sasuke memeluknya semakin erat, satu tangannya merayap ke bawah lutut kanan Hinata dan perlahan mengangkatnya. Sasuke mengerang lagi. "Itu.. sekarang aku ngga bisa menahannya lagi. Jadi, tahan, oke?"

Hinata tak menjawab apapun, hanya pelukannya di leher Sasuke yang menjadi respon. Sementara si ravennya kini melanjutkan tugasnya dengan hati-hati. Tak lupa ia sisipkan bisikan penuh cinta di setiap erangannya yang mulai tak beraturan. Tanpa sadar membuat Hinata terisak di sela nafasnya, perasaannya meluap-luap dan tubuhnya yang super sensitif tak henti diberi kesenangan oleh sang terkasih.

Hinata tak memungkiri bahwa rasa sakit itu masih ada, namun raut bahagia di wajah Sasuke membuatnya tak bisa berkutik, membuatnya lupa, membuatnya menginginkan lebih. Mungkin ini hanya berlaku untuk kegiatan privasi mereka, tapi Sasuke, si Uchiha sahabat populernya itu nampaknya akan menghapus sisi polos miliknya sebentar lagi.

ooOoo

Gyahahaha *ketawa nangis di pojok* aku balik lagi setelah berabad abad hibernasi dan ini apaan, aku juga gak tau. Pokoknya pengen nulis dan terbitlah. Gaje, ya? bodo amat lah 😄 yang penting pengen bikin Hinata versi clueless polos anak emak aja pokoknya /plok

Hm.. ini gak jelas banget perasaan plotnya, lol. Kalau ada yang pengen versi extended atau versi lebih jelas dari semua pengalaman pertamanya Hinata ini bilang aja, mungkin kedepannya kepikiran buat bikin versi panjangnya, haha, entahlah. Yaudah deh, bye! See you egen!


End file.
